Faithfully
by Spikesterholic
Summary: Songfic - season 7 between potential and get it done. Just some sappy spuffy drabble that's been stuck in my head for a while .


Set after potential but before get it done. Just a soppy song fic that's been stuck in my head for a while. I know Glee came out way after Buffy was finished but humor me – I like their cover of this song :p

Song can be found here - watch?v=Io8PUSTK4aQ

Enjoy! :D

FAITHFULLY

Everyone had the night for themselves. Giles had insisted that the girls were being run ragged, and it would do them good to have a break much to Buffy's protests but as Giles had pointed out, they didn't have her rapid recuperation speed. They all seemed joyous to their little stint of freedom, yet no one was running for the door, the risk of something finding them and killing them was still too big a fear for them all.

So here they all sat in the living room of Buffy's house. Willow and Xander were at one end of the sofa, chatting quietly amongst themselves while Dawn, Andrew, Vi, Rhona and other potentials hovered around the stereo, pawing over Amanda's glee CD. Anya was occupying the other end of the couch with a tub of ice cream and a trashy magazine, giving everyone timely glares and sighs. Kennedy had decided that resting was for the weak and had made herself busy with the equipment in the basement and Giles had snuck upstairs with an armful of books using the excuse of research to steal a few hours in a proper bed.

Buffy leaned against the wall at the far end of the living room in the darkness, watching all the others. She had a small smile on her face as she watched her friends and family interact and enjoy their freedom. Her smile soon faltered as the realization of what loomed ahead took over her thoughts. They looked so happy, carefree and innocent at that moment and yet within a few weeks they could all be dead. Her thoughts were interrupted when Spike's hand came into view, handing her a steaming hot cup of tea. She smiled at him, grateful for the hot beverage as he gave her a shy smile back and sat at the table near her, cold beer placed next to him.

Buffy was getting irritated with the interludes of bickering between 30 seconds of overly cheery choir songs. She sat down beside Spike at the table, ready to have a conversation with the vampire when a very loud "oooh! You HAVE to play this one it's sooo romantic!" caught her attention. The sound of a piano filled the room as Buffy rolled her eyes at the enthusiastic group.

Spike recognized the intro to the song; only he knew the original and was dreading hearing a bunch of pubescent brats ruin a classic.

**Highway run, into the midnight sun**

**Wheels go round and round you're on my mind**

He smiled at the words as they reminded him of his recent tour outside of Sunnydale. No matter how far away he was, she was always on his mind somehow.

**Restless hearts sleep alone tonight**

**Sending all my love along the wire**

Something about this song made Buffy perk up and listen. No matter what little things kept happening between her and Spike within the last month, the small exchanges, the looks, the touches, she always ended up in her room alone, restless.

**They say that the road ain't no place to start a family**

**Right down the line it's been you and me**

**Loving a music man ain't always what it's spose to be**

That made Buffy snort. _I don't know about a music man but vampire man? Got some experience there. _She then began to think hard. _Right down the line, he's always been with me. Spike and me. And I was far too blind to realize._

**Oh boy, you stand by me**

She looked up at his face when she heard those words, only to find him staring straight back at her as if he was trying to tell her something with his eyes. When she heard the next words, it hit her like a mac truck.

**I'm forever yours. Faithfully.**

Spike knew the slayer was listening to the song intently and he wasn't going to miss an opportunity to show her how he felt. When she locked eyes with his, he saw the dawning on her face of what he was trying to do and to his surprise, she didn't turn away. _Lucky for me the chit singing this isn't doing such a bad job either._

He gave her a small smile and looked down at the table, taking a sip of his beer.

**Circus life under the big top world**

**We all need the clowns to make us smile**

Buffy wanted to laugh at those words. It made her think back to Xander and Anya's not-a-wedding and how they had convinced all the guests that the demons were circus folk. _That's what my life probably is to anyone on the outside, one big circus act._ She also came to accept that being able to laugh and joke in the situations they found themselves in was pivotal; otherwise it would eat your conscience alive.

**Through space and time, always another show**

**Wondering where I am, lost without you**

Spike had found the table very interesting. After getting his soul and being stuck under the first's tricks, he'd never felt so lost in all the years he'd been on this earth. And all it took was for her to find him and he had the strength to fight back. _She believed in me._

**And being apart ain't easy on this love affair**

A hand made it's way into his line of vision and placed itself over his on top of the table.

**Two strangers learn to fall in love again**

Spike looked up at her.

**And I get the joy of rediscovering you**

That rung true to her. She had a second chance to get to know him again. Get to know his soul. They sat looking at each other as Spike laced his fingers with hers and held her hand tightly

**Oh girl, you stand by me**

**I'm forever yours, faithfully.**

His eyes were bright, full of love and affection. Her eyes, now watery and wide, filled with pride, acceptance and promise. He couldn't help the wide smile that etched across his face. _She sees me_.

He pulled her hand, still entwined with his, to his lips and kissed it.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh,**

**Oh, oh**

She felt a tear escape her; her feelings for the man sitting in front of her becoming too much. Suddenly, everything between them was forgotten. All the pain, drama and heartache was forgiven.

She reached forward and held him in a tight embrace. He held her back just as tightly. Everything and everyone around them was gone and all that mattered was them.

She held onto his neck tight, Running a hand over his hair lovingly as he caressed her back.

**I'm still yours**

She pulled back enough to place a hand on his cheek and look into his eyes. No words needed to be spoken. _I could have lost him a hundred times over and never known what I was losing._

He placed a lingering chaste kiss on top of her forehead and held her close, both happy to stay like that forever, letting their embrace do their talking for them. _I'm sorry, I forgive you. I love you._

**I'm forever yours**

"God would you look at those two? They're in deep. A year ago, I would have been grilling you about what spell you'd been messing with to have them like that. Now? It's like the most natural thing in the world. " Xander muttered to Willow as they observed the love fest from across the room.

Willow turned to Xander, realizing he wasn't saying it with hatred.

"And you're not jumping to break them up? What happened to you Mr Harris?" she teased.

He turned to her and smiled. "Guess I finally 'growed up' huh?"

"Who'da thunk it?"

They smiled at each other and continued to observe the romance across the way, lost in their own thought about how much all of them had been through and grown and how rapidly things can change.

**Faithfully.**


End file.
